1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of consumer electronics, and in particular to devices having a programmable graphics user interface, such as programmable remote control devices, telephones, household appliances, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Ever increasingly more sophisticated electronic audio/video (AV) equipment and home automation equipment are being introduced on the consumer electronics (CE) market. Typically, the equipment is programmable by the end-user in order to tailor the numerous functionalities and settings to the individual preferences. The user-interactivity and synergy aspects of the equipment are determined substantially by software such as interactive applications, control software and user interfaces. See, for example, the HAVi architecture and the Home API initiative, both involving substantial contributions from Philips Electronics, the Jini technology of Sun Microsystems, Inc., etc.
A step forward in user-friendliness regarding interacting with the equipment is the universal programmable remote controller, such as the “RC-2000” of Marantz and the “Pronto” made by Philips Electronics. The term “universal remote” refers to a device that enables the end-user to control the majority of his/her collection of remotely controllable apparatus, regardless of the type or brand of the individual apparatus. This universal controllability is achieved by accommodating on the remote a data base of multiple sets of existing control (IR or RF) codes, each particular set being associated with a particular type of apparatus of a particular brand. In addition, the universal remote is programmable to learn or adopt new codes and to associate them with a particular user-defined input. The “Pronto”, for example, has built-in RC-5 and RC-6 codes for Philips and Marantz equipment, IR-sending and IR-learning eyes, and an RS232 serial port connector for after-market expandability, e.g., via a PC.
As the advantages of programmable control are realized, the market demand for programmable control can be expected to result in programmable graphic user interfaces on devices other than remote controllers. For example, consumers may find that the conventional numeric key pad on a telephone device is antiquated in light of new communications means and dialing options provided by their communications service provider. Some consumers may prefer only two options to appear on their washing machine: “white wash” or “color wash”, wherein each selectable option is preprogrammed to provide the appropriate wash duration, water temperature, cool down cycle, and so on. In like manner, common settings for a microwave oven can be preprogrammed and presented on a control panel that is customized for a particular user.